Don't Touch My Brother
by SlashLover93
Summary: Something happens to Pony right in front of Soda's eyes and Soda can't save him or he will die, so he's forced to watch his baby brother being hurt in the worst of ways. What will become of everyone's favorite brothers after its over? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own The Outsiders**

**Warning: Slash rape!  
**

"Later Steve," Soda said in his regular cheery tone, as they were locking up the DX.

"Later buddy." Steve said.

He nodded to Pony.

"Smartass,"

"Bye Steve." Pony growled.

Soda put an arm around Pony.

"Come on baby, let's go home."

As they were walking down the street, a black mustang stopped and five Socs got out.

Soda got in front of Pony protectingly, glaring at the Socs surrounding them in such hate.

"What do ya want?! Leave us alone ya no good Socs!"

One of the Socs with blonde hair came up to Soda and said,

"Aw grease, we just wanna play with you and your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend! He's my baby brother!" Soda spat in disgust. "And you're not gonna touch him, cuz if ya do I'll kill ya!"

"Aw we got a protective older brother on are hands boys." Another Soc said.

The blonde haired Soc smiled wickedly and whispered something to the redheaded Soc beside him, who smiled in return.

"Get him!"

The blonde Soc yelled to the other three Socs.

Those three Socs attacked Soda, while the blonde and redheaded Socs attacked Pony.

After beating the shit outta Pony, the redheaded Soc held Pony's wrists down and the blonde Soc went on top of Pony.

"You know what, Blondie?" The blonde Soc referred to Soda, who fought his hardest, but was outnumbered three to one and gotten beaten up pretty bad.

"You have a sexy baby brother." He said, trailing his hand in between Pony's legs and squeezed.

Pony's cheeks flushed and he let out a loud squeak. He started to squirm around, but with one Soc pinning his arms down and another one on top of him, it wasn't helping one bit.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY BROTHER!" Soda growled out dangerously.

He went crazy violent, punching each Soc hard, until he was free and was moving over to save his baby brother.

"Nick!" The blonde Soc yelled to a black haired Soc.

The Soc identified as 'Nick' grabbed Soda tightly by the waist, before he made it over to Pony.

Soda was trying his hardest to get out of his tight grasp.

"Lemme' go you fuckin' son of a bitch!"

"Kevin!" The blonde Soc on top of Pony yelled to another black haired Soc.

That Soc went over beside Nick and pulled a blade to Soda's neck.

"Now if you know what's good for you, you'll butt out of my fun." The blonde Soc on Pony said.

He looked down at scared to death Pony with lust filled eyes. He pressed his lips to Pony's forehead, making Pony shake his head back and forth.

He smiled against Pony's moving forehead.

"He's better looking then girls. I didn't think greasers could be so pretty, but he sure is a pretty little sweet thing."

Soda's eyes were murderous.

"Get your dirty mouth off of him, ya sicko!"

Soda wishes he could move, kill that Soc on top of Pony, and carry him out of harms way, but there was a blade to his neck and he wouldn't be any help to Pony dead.

The blonde Soc looked up to the redheaded Soc.

"Zach."

Zach looked at him for a second, before putting both Pony's arms in one hand and pulling a blade out and pressing it to Pony's neck with his free hand.

Pony froze, stopped shaking his head.

"That's it baby." The blonde Soc whispered, kissing his forehead again.

He kissed Pony's cheek, then his lips, forcing his tongue in Pony's mouth.

Pony didn't kiss back, but he let him kiss him, because he was afraid that he would slit his neck if he didn't.

His hands went to the waistband of Pony's jeans. He unbuttoned and unzipped them and pulled them down along with his boxers.

Pony's eyes widened and filled with tears. He looked over at Soda, who was staring at the scene in horror; his eyes were wide with tears.

"S-S-S....Soda." Pony cried out to his brother.

He felt so dirty and vulnerable right now. The most important person to him was watching him get raped.

Soda met his gaze.

"P-Pony,"

Soda felt so helpless. His brother was getting raped and he couldn't do nothing but watch. He felt sick to his stomach. Pony was his baby brother, the most important person to him, the person he loved more then anyone or anything, the one person he couldn't live without, his whole world....The one person he swore to protect was getting raped right in front of him and he couldn't do nothing about it.

He failed his job at protecting Pony. He failed at his job as a big brother.

He failed Pony.

Pony went through too much already for a kid his age. He didn't need this. This would definitely break him.

This was already breaking Soda.

"I'll kill ya, ya hear?! He's just a kid, ya sick pervert! He's fourteen! He's my baby brother!" His voice cracked on the last part, tears running down his face. "Stop...P-Please stop."

The blonde Soc smiled sickly at Soda.

"I can't stop. Your sexy baby brother turned me on too much."

He took off his own pants and boxers.

Soda glared at him through his tears.

"I swear to god, I'll kill ya!"

Soda jerked forward, forgetting about the blade pressed to his neck and attempting to attack the sick perverted Soc on his baby brother. The blade pressed hard into his skin, making him halt and cry out in pain.

The Soc slammed into Pony.

Pony cried out in pain, clamping his eyes shut and tears squeezing out.

The blonde Soc moaned long and loud.

"So tight,"

"Ya sick pervert! I'll kill ya!" Soda cried out.

The blonde Soc moaned and grunted as he pounded into Pony, not caring that he was causing Pony severe pain.

When he came inside Pony, he kissed him one last time, before he whispered,

"You were the best I ever had sweet thing. I hope to do it again soon."

He got up and put his boxers and pants back on.

"Come on boys." He said, leaving to the car.

Nick didn't let Soda go, before kneeing him in the stomach.

Soda fell to his knees, coughing.

All the Socs left to the mustang and drove away.

"S-Soda," Pony whimpered.

Soda crawled over to Pony. He picked him up in his arms and held him tight.

They cried together, while Soda rocked Pony back and forth.

"I'm sorry....I'm so sorry baby." Soda said in between sobs, stroking Pony's hair.

"It hurts." Pony choked out.

"I know baby, I know." Soda sobbed.

Soda felt something warm and wet soak his lap. He looked down to see it was blood.

Pony's bleeding badly by being pounded into.

"Oh god Pony."

Soda pulled on Pony's pants and boxers. He stood up with Pony protectingly in his arms.

"Come on Pony.....L-lets go home."

**Review, but please don't flame.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I had a little case of writers block and I also didn't know if I wanted Dally and Johnny to be alive in here or not. I'll try to update the next chapter sooner. Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter, it means a lot!**

"It's seven o clock! They should have been here two hours ago!" Darry yelled in panic, pacing back and forth in the living room.

"I know, we locked up the DX a little past five and they said they were gonna go straight home, so they should be here by now. It doesn't take that long to get here." Steve said, not letting his worry for his best friend and the tagalong show through.

He and Twobit were watching Darry pace. Twobit was being uncharacteristically quiet. He had a bad feeling.

Ever since Dally and Johnny died, the gang's been a little jumpy, overprotective with each other.

They already lost a lot; too much, they couldn't lose anymore. They couldn't lose anybody else.

"Maybe we should –"Darry started, but was interrupted by the front door opening.

Darry stopped his pacing and all three boys looked to the door.

There stood both of the missing boys. The younger one was in the protective hold of the older one. They were both beaten up bad. Soda had a bloody cut on his neck, the top front of Soda's jeans were soaked in blood and so were the top back of Pony's jeans, and they were both still sobbing.

The gang's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Darry asked.

Both boys stayed silent, staring at the gang with wide, haunted eyes, not answering Darry's question.

Soda tried to carry Pony past Darry, but Darry stopped him.

"Wait a second little buddy –"

Soda jumped back, holding Pony tighter against his chest.

"Get away! Don't touch Pony! No one's ever gonna hurt him again! I'll kill them before they even get a chance to!"

Darry was taken aback.

"I don't want to hurt, Pony. He's our baby brother … why would I want to hurt him? What happened? Who hurt Pony? Did you guys get jumped?"

"No one, no one will ever hurt him again, I'll make sure of it!" Soda vowed, before he carried Pony into the bathroom and sat him gently onto the toilet.

"Hey, baby, stay right here for a second, ok? I'll be right back. I'm just gonna get us some clean clothes, alright?"

Pony gripped the front of Soda's shirt desperately, looking up at him with teary, broken eyes. He was afraid if Soda left, he would never come back and he couldn't let that happen.

He needed Soda and only Soda. He wanted nobody else but Soda. He couldn't go through this alone. He couldn't go on without him.

Soda gently covered Pony's hands with his own.

"I'll be back, baby, I promise."

He leaned down to kiss Pony's forehead.

Pony nodded slightly, releasing his grip on Soda's shirt.

Soda stood up straight, his sad eyes lingered on his broken baby brother for a couple of seconds, before he left the bathroom and went to his and Pony's room.

He came back into the bathroom with two sets of clean clothes. He set them on the floor and then shut and locked the door.

Soda went over to Pony, who was hugging his knees to his chest.

"Pony, can ya stand up?"

Pony let go of his legs and stood up slowly, only to wince in pain and have legs that felt like Jell-O. Soda caught him, before he could fall and sat him back on the toilet.

Soda kneeled in front of him, closing his eyes and letting out a shaky breath, before he reopened his eyes and said,

"Ok, Pony, I'm gonna help ya get undressed and help ya get cleaned up, alright?"

Pony only nodded his head.

Soda slowly and carefully undressed his baby brother, who was shaking like a leaf.

He went over to fill the tub, once it was filled; he shut the water off and went back over to his shaking baby brother.

Soda picked Pony back up.

"Shhh, they ain't gonna hurt ya no more."

He gently laid Pony down in the water and bathed him. When he was done, he lifted him back out of the water, wrapped him in a towel, and sat him back on the toilet.

After, he dried him off a bit; he dressed him in the clean clothes he had brought in for him.

"Ok, baby, now I'm gonna take a shower, ok?"

Pony nodded, bringing his knees back up to his chest.

Soda got in the shower, got himself cleaned up, and then dressed himself in the clean clothes he had brought in for himself.

He went back over to Pony.

"Come on, baby, time for bed."

He picked him up one last time for that day, carried him out of the bathroom, ignoring the gang, who were still in the living room, watching the two boys intently, and into their bedroom, gently laying him down on his side of the bed and covered him up.

He laid down beside Pony. Pony clung onto him and Soda clung back.

"S-Soda … promise me something." Pony whispered brokeningly.

"Anything," Soda answered immediately.

"N-no matter what … d-don't tell anyone about what happened …P-p-please? ... J-just tell them we got jumped …I-It ain't a total lie." Pony said.

Soda hesitated. That didn't sound like a good idea, but his baby brother sounding so desperate, so broken, he just couldn't deny him.

"I promise." Soda breathed out.

After a couple minutes of silence, Soda said,

"I meant what I said, Ponyboy. I promise to protect ya. No one and I repeat no one will hurt ya ever again. I promise, baby, I promise. I feel like shit that I didn't protect ya from that sick bastard. I'm so sorry … I-I failed ya baby …" His voice cracked at the last sentence as he began to cry again.

"I won't blame ya if ya …if ya h-hate me. I let that Soc hurt ya …I-I am the worst older brother ever."

Pony clung onto Soda even tighter.

"I love you, Soda. I trust you, I trust you with my life. Don't beat yourself up over it. It wasn't your fault. You tried to stop him, you did all that you could, but they would of killed you."

Yeah … b-but I could have tried harder … I could have tried harder." Soda sobbed, clutching onto his baby brother for dear life, afraid he would disappear if he ever let go.

He never wanted to let go.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, sweet thing, remember me?"

Pony heard as he felt hot breath hit his ear. A heavy object weighed down his body.

Pony's eyes snapped wide open in fear, letting out a choked gasp.

There right on top of him was the Soc who raped him.

How did he get in here? This was his house. He was supposed to be safe in his own home.

Soda! Soda would protect him, he promised. Pony looked over to Soda's side of the bed to find it empty.

Where the hell was he?!

He suddenly had trouble breathing. He wanted to scream, but he couldn't seem to.

The Soc smiled down at Pony.

"I'm here for another good time."

He paused; his smile growing into a sick, dangerous smile.

"But, this time I'm not going to be selfish. I'm going to share you with my friends."

Then, suddenly, out of no where, all the Socs that jumped Soda and Pony appeared and attacked Pony, ripping off his clothes and attacking his skin with kisses, and hard sucks and bites.

Pony finally let out a bloody murder scream, struggling to get out of their grip.

No they couldn't rape him again, they just couldn't. He wouldn't be able to handle it again.

"Soda! Please help, Soda … p-please! Don't let them do it to me again! S-Soda … p-pl-p-please!" Pony cried out as tears streamed down his face.

Where the hell was Soda?! Where did he go?! He was supposed to be here.

He screamed out in pain as he was entered again.

He was crying so hard he was choking on his own sobs.

"Pony, wake up! Come on, baby! I'm here! Pony, baby, I'm here! You're only havin' a dream! Wake up! Wake up!"

Then the Socs were gone and he was wrapped in the protective hold of Soda's arms. Soda held him tightly to his chest as he whispered soothing things into his ear and stroked his hair.

"S-Soda," He choked out. "It-It felt –It felt so real … I-I was so scared."

"Shhh, it was only a dream, baby. W-what was it about?" Soda asked hesitantly.

"They-they were here, Soda … They were here … in our house and-and –"He paused and then started gagging.

Soda jumped up from his spot on the bed to get the garbage can by their bedroom window and put it under Pony's face. Soda rubbed Pony's back as he released his stomach into the garbage can.

After, he was done puking his guts out, he started wheezing and gasping.

The sounds Pony were making, scared the shit out of Soda.

"Honey, are ya ok?"

"T-they were going to rape me … and not only that one that did last time … they all were … a-and you weren't there." He said in a shaky, out of breath voice.

Soda grabbed his shoulders and made Pony look at him.

"Hey, I'm here and the Socs aren't. You're safe now. No one can get ya in here. I'm here and I'll always be here, ya got that? They will not touch ya again, not over my dead body."

Pony nodded, and then buried his head into Soda's chest.

A hand touched his back, that Pony knew wasn't Soda's. He jumped five feet out of his skin. He looked behind him with wide, fearful, haunted eyes to see his eldest brother staring back at him in concern.

He couldn't help it; he flinched and shrugged his hand off.

"D-don't touch me."

Pony didn't get it. He let Soda touch him, but not Darry. Darry would never hurt Pony on purpose, so why was he afraid of him?

Darry pulled his hand away, looking hurt.

Soda looked over at Darry with a bit of sympathy.

"I'm sorry, Darry, but … c-can ya leave? Pony's alright. I got it all under control."

Darry looked uncertain and hurt.

His baby brother was scared of him and his other brother was basically kicking him out.

This never happened before. Pony used to always welcome the comfort of both his big brothers and Soda always enjoyed Darry's company.

Something was definitely wrong.

Darry stared at his two younger brothers, who were clingy to each other like life preservers.

What happened to them? They both looked haunted and scared.

When Soda and Pony were in the bathroom cleaning themselves up, Darry was talking to Steve and Two-bit, and they all came to the conclusion that Soda and Pony were jumped by Socs and it was like that time Johnny was jumped. That was the only explanation that they could come up with.

But, Darry had a feeling that wasn't it.

He sighed as he stood up and walked out of the room.

He'll ask about it in the morning, and won't give up until he gets answers.

**Hey, sorry it's short. If any of you guys have suggestions for this story let me know and I might put them in here. Thanks for reading and reviewing guys, it means a lot.**


	4. Chapter 4

Darry had breakfast all made and was all ready for work.

It was strange, because Soda was usually up by now. Darry never had to wake him up to get ready for work; he got up about a half an hour after Darry every morning.

Now, Ponyboy was a different story. Either Darry had to literally drag him out of bed or Soda had to tickle him out of bed.

Darry went over to Soda and Pony's bedroom and opened the door.

Both of them weren't even sleeping. They were talking in hushed voices, Pony's head rested on Soda's chest as Soda stroked his hair.

"Morning," Darry greeted softly, just to let his brothers know he was there.

They both jumped and looked over to the doorway with wide eyes, but when they saw it was just Darry, they relaxed slightly.

"Morning," Soda greeted back and Darry noticed that his voice lacked his usual cheerfulness, and sounded more dead.

Darry sat on the edge of the bed, staring at his kid brothers.

"I'm not gonna go to work today." Soda blurted out suddenly with a voice that booked no argument.

"Figured," Darry mumbled.

He hesitated, before looking at his brothers determinedly and firmly.

"Guys, what happened last night?"

Pony just hid his face in Soda's chest and Soda just blinked at Darry.

"We got jumped and it just … spooked us somethin' awful."

Darry shook his head.

"Don't lie to me, Soda. I know there's more to it than that. I'm not dumb."

Something changed in Soda's eyes.

"We did get jumped. There were five of them. Ponyboy got hurt worse though … T-they –"

Pony quickly looked up at Soda with panicked eyes.

"They almost killed him; they even said they wanted to." Soda paused, gulping back the large lump that had formed in his throat.

"Even threatened to kill me if I tried to help him and that's how I got the cut on my neck."

Darry studied his brothers hard.

That would explain it.

Soda's always been protective of Pony, so if he was almost killed and Soda had been there to witness it, that would explain his strange behavior.

And, being almost killed again and threatened would explain Pony's jumpiness.

Especially after everything that had happened with Johnny and Dally. He was a mess, a complete mess after their deaths. He was starting to get better, but he wasn't healed yet, not even close to being.

What would this do to him?

Why him? Why Pony? Why his baby brother? Why did this kind of stuff always happen to him? He was just a kid, a good kid at that. He didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve all the cruel things life threw at him. He didn't deserve to live in a place like this. He was too good for this place.

What's with the Socs? Can't they just leave his baby brother alone? Haven't they caused enough trouble?

Darry unconsciously fisted his hands.

He has had it with the Socs. He wanted to kill every single one, except for Cherry and Randy; they were the only ones who were actually nice to Pony.

He was just tired, so tired of shit happening. He just wanted it to stop, but most of all he wanted all the Socs to leave his baby brother the hell alone!

All this shit is changing him, something Darry wished would never happen.

Pony was either going to end up like Johnny or Dally, and Darry didn't know which one scared him more.

All he knows is right now he's acting more like Johnny and it scared the shit out of him.

"You're safe now." He finally said.

He went to ruffle Pony's hair, but Soda caught his hand in midair.

"Don't touch him." Soda warned in a low voice.

Darry was startled, but didn't say anything about it.

He just took his hand back and stood up.

"Well, I'm here if you guys need me … you know that, right?" He asked cautiously.

Both Soda and Pony nodded.

"Good. I better be getting to work. Take good care of each other and don't leave this house."

If he could, he would lock both his kid brothers in their room and never let them out, just so he knew that they were safe.

"Believe me, Darry, we won't." Soda assured quietly.

"See you guys when I get home." Darry said as he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

He found Steve and Two-bit sitting on the couch staring at a blank T.V. screen.

When they saw Darry, Steve stood up and Two-bit stayed in his seat, but stared up at him expectedly.

"Did ya get anything outta them?"

Darry explained what Soda had told him.

Both greasers were angered by the information they were just told.

After a few more minutes of talking, Darry and Steve were off to work.

"You scared me for a minute there, Soda. I really thought you were going to tell." Pony said after Darry left their room.

"No, I wouldn't do that. I promised ya I wouldn't." Soda replied.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! My life is hectic and plus I'm not into Outsiders as much as I used to be, I'm more into Suite Life now, and I'm starting to get into the Cirque Du Freak too. But, thanks to all my readers who are sticking with me and my very slow updates, you guys rock!

* * *

**Darry was worrying more and more about his brothers. They were getting worse. It's been a week since the day both his kid brothers got jumped and Soda still hasn't been going to work. He's close to being fired. Soda's lucky that his boss likes him so much and that he had a replacement or he would have already been fired.

Pony wouldn't talk to anybody, but Soda. Sure, he's always been a quiet kid, but now he's a mute. The only time Pony opens his mouth to the gang is to scream and yell when they touched him.

That's another thing; Pony didn't like to be touched. He would completely freak out if you did. Only Soda could touch him. Pony's nightmares were a constant thing and they were worse than the ones he had after their parents passed away. Darry could see the lack of sleep in both of his brothers' eyes.

Soda has barely been eating and Pony hasn't been eating at all. Soda wasn't his happy go lucky self, he looked and sounded dead. He talked, but wasn't the usual chatterbox he always was. He got angry easier too. His over protectiveness for Ponyboy increased times ten.

Soda and Pony wouldn't leave each others side. Soda wouldn't go anywhere without Pony and vice versa. They barely ever left the house and they spent most of there time in their room.

And frankly Darry has had enough. He made Soda go to work today. It took a while and it made Darry two hours late for his own job, but it was worth it, because for the first time in a week Soda had left Pony's side and went to work.

Darry made sure Two-bit could stay with Pony, because he refused to leave his baby brother alone.

So, here Soda was working on some car at the DX with his best buddy who he was basically ignoring.

Every chance Steve got he would spare a glance at his best friend. He looked horrible. He had dark purple bags under his once dancing, but now dead brown eyes and he looked very thin. He looked like a zombie.

Steve cursed silently under his breath. He wanted to beat the shit out of the Socs who had taken the life out of his best friend and the youngest member of the gang. With Soda and Pony being like this … it was hurting the gang. They couldn't take it if they lost them; they had lost too much already.

The Socs had already taken so much from them. If it wasn't for them Dally and Johnny wouldn't be dead. First they took Dally and Johnny from them and now they're trying to take Soda and Pony, but they won't give them up without a fight.

The gang will do whatever it takes to bring the brothers back to normal.

Steve wanted to murder those son of a bitches, but since Soda and Pony won't talk to them about their attackers, he had no idea who they were, so him and Two-bit just jumped every Soc they run into.

Then all of the sudden Steve's broken out of his thoughts by someone shouting,

"Hey, Blondie,"

Steve looked down at Soda who was doing the tires on the car they were working on, because he had instantly froze up, the wrench in his hand falling to the floor with a loud clanging sound.

Steve then turned to the opening of the garage to see a group of Socs.

"What the fuck do you sit bags want?" Steve sneered.

The blonde Soc smiled that sickly smile down at Soda.

"Just came by to tell this blonde greaser here that I had a great time with his brother last week and that'd I'd loved to do it again sometime soon, but next time I won't be so selfish and share the little whore with my friends."

Steve froze at those words. What did he mean by little whore?

Soda on the other hand had stood up immediately, clenching his teeth angrily, his eyes wild and murderous as he looked at the blonde Soc, his hands shaking in anger as he clenched them into fists at his side.

It was him. That guy-no, no human being could do the cruel things he had done to his sweet, innocent baby brother. He was no man, he wasn't even a monster, no he was much worse than that.

Soda has never hated anybody so much before. He has never wanted to kill somebody in his life, oh but how he wanted to kill that bastard.

He was the one who had hurt Pony in every possible way. He was the one who had finally broken his baby brother. He was the one who had ruined their lives.

"He ain't no whore, ya all are just a bunch of sick fucks whose girlfriends don't want ya, so you go out and rape poor innocent boys! Well, just so ya know, ya are done fuckin' around with my brother, because I will not and I repeat will not let you touch him ever again!"

Those words floated around Steve's head, until it finally clicked. The Socs didn't just hurt the brothers, but one of them raped Pony and Soda was forced to watch? What the fuck? Steve knew the Socs were fucked up, but he didn't know they would go this far … that they would do something this low. This was way worse than what Soda had explained to Darry. Why'd he lie? Darry needed to know about this,

These Socs needed to die.


End file.
